troper_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoned Hospital
is an archive of the original Trooper Tales page of the same name from TV Tropes. Archive This Troper lives in a town with an abandoned hospital which the local government literally cannot bring down. Full of asbestos, too expensive to safely bring the building down apparently. Its only real purpose is to be a hazard for those who decide they want a look inside, and to make passers-by confused as they wonder how that graffiti artist got ten meters off the ground. ---- This troper has an abandoned mental hospital in her home town. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in the state. ---- This troper also has a nearby abandoned asylum - just the children's swing (the rest was demolished), but it is significantly creepy. For example, the building contains a room full of children's bowling shoes, an empty pool, and a lone chair in an empty room. This on topof being an intricate multi-level maze. Creepy indeed. --TheOsakaSun When I was still living in Vietnam, there was a rumor about a haunted house. Apparently, everyone who took their picture at thehouse, would see a...skeleton standing next to them in the picture.Creepy. Said house is in Da Lat, and is STILL rumored to be haunted.* My school's opposite what used to be an abandoned mental hospital called High Royds - people used to sneak in and look round just forsomething to do. Those of you who recognize the name and are thinkingof a Music/KaiserChiefs song? Yeah, that one This Troper's unit had to clear one of these out in Baghdad in early2004. It wasn't monsters we were afraid of jumping out at us. Itwasn't even Fedayeen. It was random civilians who potentially tried touse the hospital as shelter from the US invasion. Thankfully, otherthan a couple of stockpiles, the hospital itself was completely clear. ---- I live pretty close to this place in Western Washington. It's calledNorthern State Hospital. I'd like to point out that insane asylums arethe ones that are always abandoned and filled with murderous ghosts inmovies. The ghosts here aren't murderous, but it fits in all otherways. ---- In the summer of 2007, under the respectable auspices of a summercamp digital photography class, this troper explored an outlyingservice building near some patient wards of the completely abandonedNorthampton State Hospital in Northampton, Massachusetts. Histestimony so intrigued the film photography class that a second tripwas made. * Two years later (October 2009), the same troper explored around theexterior of an administration building of Metropolitan State Hospitalin Waltham, Massachusetts, one of the few buildings on site notdemolished or converted to apartments. Yes, Massachusetts had anenormous system of psychiatric hospitals for such a relatively smallstate... *This troper lives in Northampton. She would like to verify just howcreepy that place is. **This troper lives quite close to the aforementioned asylum. It iscreepy as all hell. ---- This Troper knows a fan of ghost stories, and he has quite a fewfrom personal experiences. One of his stories involved attending arefurbished mental hospital in New Hampshire turned into a tradeschool. He and some friends decided to sneak into the abandoned partsof the building, blocked off since they contain asbestos, and enteringwould get you immediately kicked out, no exceptions. It's described onthe inside as "looking just like in the movies where everyone just upand left". Needles everywhere, carts laying about, disorderly. Likethe people leaving were in a hurry. Aside from the satanic symbolspainted by kids there, it was just how they left it when it wasabandoned. There were even tunnels between buildings that were pitchblack and had pipes running everywhere. You'd have expected, based onthe description, and pictures I later saw, that it was a level in avideo game, not an old asylum. So definitely TruthInTelevision''here. There's more to the story involving wailing and running, butthat's for a different trope methinks. * Not so much of an abandoned hospital in this troper's case, just acase of poor maintenance. His college's main hall is quite classy solong as you don't venture above or below the first floor. Everythingabove and below resemble something close to a set piece from Manhuntor just about any Abandoned Hospital. ---- The hospital where I was born in the mid-1970s was closed in theearly eighties when a new facility was built. I never saw the insideof the building after it was abandoned, but it sure looked the partfrom the outside. The building was finally torn down in 2000; theproperty has remained vacant since then, as developers and the citycouncil can't seem to make up their minds about what to do with it.The pavement for the parking lot and a driveway (probably for theemergency room) are still there. ---- PentiumMMX2: This troper]] got the opportunity to explorethe abandoned hospital in his hometown (A friend of my sister's got incontact with the owner of the property, who let us in). The place wasquite messy; broken glass, broken ceiling tiles, abandoned equipment,some graffiti (I would have laughed had someone wrote "Doctor Who Bad Wolf" or "The cake is a lie" on the walls), the clocks they had on their walls all stopped at 1:30AM (Since they where apparently linked together to stay synced up,that's probably when the power was cut), and vintage =TVs= still setup in the patient rooms. It was quite fun exploring it; noticing thesimilarities in design between it and the hospital I work at currently. ---- In the town of Whitby, Ontario Canada there is a mental hospital called the old Whitby psych. Most of the old Whitby psych has beentorn down but a few still remain and are thought to be haunted. Alsothere are tunnels for transport of the patients still 'open' thoughnot used.\\The hospital also has a scary reputation. This troper's mother is anurse that worked in the Toronto hospital and when the mentally illpatients reached capacity they would be sent to the Whitby psych. Whenthe patients where told this, many would react with fear and violence,and beg not to be sent there.....creepy? ---- There's an abandoned mental hospital just down the road from thisTroper. It was evacuated on the same day I was born, and finallyclosed in 2001. ---- NotSoBadassLongcoat: This troper]] was airsofting a good coupleof times in an abandoned Jewish asylum in Otwock, Poland. He evendecided once to ambush the opponents by going through the basement,alone and equipped only with a really shitty flashlight. The fact thatin 1942 the Nazis murdered half the patients and sentthe other half to concentration camps and the staff committed suicidedoesn't bother him. ---- This Troper was at a memorial service for his grandfather once, andthe church was just across from an abandoned mental hospital. Afterthe service him and his brother went to have a look around thehospital. There were no ways in without breaking anything, the onlyopening was a missing pane from a third floor window, so we didn't getto look inside, but as we tried to look through the grimey window onthe front door we could hear a beeping sound coming from inside. Itwas rather weird, all sounds except the beeping seemed to fade intothe background as we stared into the dusty, mildew covered hallway. Istill hasn't managed to get inside yet, but some day... ---- This troper goes to hospital clinicals as part of her Health Scienceand Technology class. Although there are many sections of the hospital that are in good condition, the way to the Dialysis station is not.The elevator doors that lead up to that section of the floor sometimes don't open all the way, and when I get off, the entire hallway is in semi-darkness with flickering lights. There are never people walkingthrough that hall, and the computers in the office are on, but I may have seen only ONE person working there ONCE at the most. ---- This Troper is South African, and lives in Germiston (nearJohannesburg). In the nearby city of Kempton Park there's an abandonedhospital that has a reputation as the most haunted place in theprovince. There's a Facebook group about it - here:http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=105052808645&v=info . * I know the place... I live near Kempton Park. We were at a friend'shouse jamming Left 4 Dead and boozing one night. Seemed like a goodidea to visit the place at 3AM but we were too smashed to drive. ThankGod. ---- One of the buildings (actually, used by courses like Biology andMedicine) at This Troper's university has that exact feeling. ---- The Old Tooele Hospital is said to be haunted. When it was stillopen, it was a really crappy hospital, and most of Tooele County droveinto Salt Lake if at all possible to avoid going there. (As a matterof fact, most still do because the new hospital is still pretty bad) After they closed it, they started having year-round ghost hunts, andduring the Halloween season, they have a haunted house called Asylum49 there. This troper worked at Asylum 49 one year, and while herstories are pretty tame compared to the ones that some of the longtimeworkers can tell, her biggest personal experience was of standing in adark room with fellow workers, waiting for someone to scare, when shegot the most distinct feeling that someone was standing right behind her. She thought she knew who it was, but when she turned to talk tothem, everyone was on the other side of the room. Others could tellstories about moving pictures and screams. ---- Absynthe: In my hometown, there is the behemoth knownas the Central State Mental Hospital. It has been abandoned for years,and is supposed to be one of the most haunted sites in the Midwest. ---- While not an actual AbandonedHospital, I still think this fits thetrope: This troper's high school drama club put together aHauntedHouse in our theater around Halloween, and gave tours throughit. My second year, our theme was "Haunted AbandonedHospital/Asylum".It was reportedly much scarier than the generic HauntedHouse done theprevious year. ---- There's an AbandonedHospital across the street from this troper's (Bananaquit) former junior high school.Notable for having the word "GLASS" etched on all the floor-to-ceiling windows. ---- This troper have the luck to live in the same city with China'sbiggest SARS Treatment facility. The Beijing SARS hospital had beenabandoned for several years, and almost no one dares to explore itbecause rumour says that there are SARS specimens lying aroundunattended inside and som e might be broken. I had suggested to somefriends that it would be a great place for airsoft battles andfilming, but they fear that they might encounter some "NightOfTheLivingMooks unfriendly hosts" there. ---- There's this big hospital in my hometown and it's open for builders.Or, anyone with a hard hat. I went in with a friend and found someother guys scribbling graffiti on the wall. I decided to writeMaxPayne thE flesH Of falleN angelS and TheCakeIsALie on it. Wentback a week later and someone wrote "Cool story bro!" but it's gone.Apparently State Inspectors don't like teens wandering aroundabandoned, crumbling hospitals. ---- When this Troper's brother was admitted to the hospital he racedacross the highway at night trying to get to the hospital. Turns outit wasn't a physical thing but a psychological, so he was allowed alate night visit. Hospital hallways aren't filled with a lot of people at 1 am.. ---- The worst experience of my life had to do withexploring one of these on Halloween night. I not only forgot what dayit was (d'oh!), had just completed a night-long marathon gamingsession of F.E.A.R. by benefit of energy drinks, but also (big no-noto us types) went ALONE to my destination. When disembodied eyes startappearing in the darkness, it really helps if you paid attention tothe one entrance that wasn't boarded up or chained shut... ---- This Troper had one near his college. Central and Southern Illinoishas quite a few of these for some reason. ---- AdelePotter: This Tropette used to live in a place where she had to walk past one of these (an old mental hospital) every dayon her way to school. And it. Was. Terrifying. Especially to myfeverish, demented, 9-year-old imagination. It's even scarier to me now, as a teen, because I now know the history of theplace... ---- This Troper has two stories: one is a hospital, another is a school.The hospital used to be a TB sanatorium, and even though it has sincebeen converted into a state government building, the signs for thenurses' locker room, kitchen, etc. are still there, and the morguestill has body lockers and such. The building is also haunted.Elevators will start up and randomly move to different floors withoutanyone touching them, and little things like that that just give youthe creeps. As for the school, it used to be a black high school fromwhen everything was segregated. It's not used now, but it's stillthere. Our marching band always warms up in the parking lot of theschool before parades, and I've checked it out while I was there. Thewindows are either dirty or broken, it looks run-down, but the doorsdon't seem to be chained up or anything as far as I've seen. Verycreepy. I want to check out the inside one night. ---- This troper has one in her neighborhood. It's quite creepy, with thebroken furniture, eerie-looking windows and general weirdness hangingaround it. Of course, it would've been full-on scary had the parkinglot not been filled with our neighbor's cars, and if the local drunks,addicts and vagrants chosen some other abandoned place to hang out. ---- This troper has a story. When she goes to camp with her troop, thecamp we go to was an old TB sanatorium. The adults stay in a differentbuilding, so its just a bunch of teens in an old abandoned hospital.It would be less creepy if there was a trace of it in the building.The only sign is the windows, the glass is covered in white frostystuff and there's little drawings and words carved into it. When westayed in the big room, which has a hallway that's open to theoutside, so it's like a balcony, one night some of us were up playingTruth or Dare and this troper looked out at the balcony and saw afloating thing. I remember the fear like it was yesterday. We stilldon't know what it was as no one was crazy enough to go out andlooked. We crammed ourselves into a corner and were completely silentfor about an hour. We told the adults, but they didn't believe us. Westill go back there. ---- smittykins: This troper]] lives in a converted hospital(Most ofit is now apartments/offices, but the ER area has a doctor's officeand blood draw station), and my coworker absolutely ''refuses tohave blood work done there, because she claims it's haunted. ---- JPanzerj This troper: lives in a converted hospital,which was previously a workhouse. The house he lives in used be apsychiatric ward, and before that, the Master of the Workhouses'residence. It's very creepy at night and you're alone. And all you seeis some NightmareFuel shapes pass by your door. If that wasn't badenough, there's an HighOctaneNightmareFuel abandoned tunnel thatled from the wards to the other hospital site, a good few hundredmetres uphill. The nurses refused to go in it without at least twoother people. ---- There's one in Cork city, Ireland, a massive Gothic Revival asylumof which half has been turned into a hotel. Tropers/Moloch Thistroper and a friend went exploring the abandoned half and were quitesurprised to find horse dung on the third floor. Someone had beenkeeping a horse there, how they got it up and down stairs, I don'tknow. ---- This troper has the[[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_Dale_Hospital Glenn DaleHospital just down the bike path from him. This was not a place thatpeople visited to get better. As a sanitarium for tuberculosis, anyonewho wound up here could only hope to die in the most dignified waypossible. And yes, there is a children's compound. One Halloween, hisfamily snuck onto the grounds and started exploring. Of note were theincinerator, refridgerated morgues, the flooded underground hallways,and the elevator shaft that "breathed". The sad thing is that itreally was a beautiful place in its prime, and probably could be againif any restoration were put into it. Budget shortfalls and copiousamounts of lead paint make this unlikely, however. ---- This troper used to volunteer at a hospital radio station. Thestudio was based in an outbuilding that also housed various ancillaryservices, and there was a service tunnel linking the outbuilding tothe main block of the hospital. A terrifying service tunnel,poorly lit, with the obligatory exposed pipes, dripping water, andominous rumbling noises from the nearby boilerhouse. Just to make theterror complete, gurneys and other items of hospital hardware wouldoccasionally be left down there. Even the properly-lit corridors ofthe hospital could be disturbing at night when there was absolutelynobody around. ---- This troper is prone to panic attacks. One day, She was visitingEllis Island when one of them occurred. She tried to rationalize it bysaying that she was haunted by the people who died in the Quarantinesection. Technically it's a hospital, right? ---- summonerx: This troper has visited the freakiest abaonded hospital in all of Pennsylvania known as http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pennhurst_State_School_and_HospitalPennhurst Pennhurst State School and HospitalPennhurst aka The worst hospital in history. The conidtions were badwhen it was open and in operation but with the abandoned look it feelslike it should be in SilentHill or something similar. Now a days thereare different groups using the long forgotten area for variouspurposes - one is a compost & recycling heap center while the other isa badly misleading haunted attraction - but there are rumors thatPennhurst is haunted and well known to local and abroad ghost &paranormal groups. ---- The oldest hospital in this troper's city is a subversion: it usedto be abandoned, but it's been preserved for historical value, andvarious businesses now use it's space - there's even a (quite good)pizza restaurant where the morgue used to be. Although, the areas thatdon't see much visitors are still creepy, like the morgue bathroom. ---- In this Troper's town there's an abandoned hospital that was knownfor housing both mental patients and before that people with poliobefore shutting down. Now you can still get to it if you drive outinto the countryside. What's really creepy is that it was used once as a Haunted House on Halloween. Needless to say, this Troper hasn'theard of anyone besides curious onlookers visit the place recently.All this Troper can say though is that it's defiantly creepy, and you can just feel how horrible that place was to be in back in the past. Category:Troper Tales